A Blind Eye
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jade and Beck are dating but Beck isn't satisfied with Jade. Told through the eyes of Jade rated T for mentions of sex. Enjoy Serene Cullen
1. A Blind Eye

A Blind Eye

Jade knew he wasn't faithful. That her bed wasn't the only one he frequented. Tori Vega's being the other. He went to Tori for sex even more than Jade. He would make up an excuse to get her out of his trailer and she would nod and say "ok babe." But it hurt; it hurt to know he was asking her to leave so he could go screw someone else. Wasn't she herself good enough? I mean it wasn't like she didn't offer herself to him. She even bought special lingerie for him. She tried everything she could think of. But he wasn't loyal to her. But Jade loved him so she turned it a blind eye.

The second person he started to see was Alyssa Vaun. And Jade tried to be good but she snapped when she found out. It was just one little text message. But she couldn't handle that on top of him seeing Tori. Yet somehow she ended up going to Tori for help even though she was sleeping with her Beck. Somehow she ended up being the one apologizing and begging for _him_ to take _her_ back. He did and Alyssa was added on top of Tori. But Jade loved him so she turned it a blind eye.

After Alyssa and Tori more and more kept piling up. Why did she date him? All he did was hurt her. Soon there was only one girl in Hollywood Arts she didn't think he was screwing. Her. She even saw him and Cat making out once. But Jade loved him so she turned it a blind eye.

Jade decided she would surprise him one day, maybe not one of her brightest ideas. But it was the weekend of his birthday and she wanted to spend it with him. She knocked on the door confused at first because it looked like no one was home. The trailer was all dark but she heard him moving around inside. He opened the door and looked almost pale when he saw her.

"I'm coming in," she announced not caring at his sounds of protest.

"Planning your own birthday party?" she asked looking around. Candles were lit everywhere and the bed looked ready for…well sex.

"Uh no just hanging out," he said glancing nervously at the bathroom.

Jade knew she shouldn't do it but it seemed like she was a glutton for punishment right now. "I'm going to use the bathroom ok?" she said walking towards it.

"Uh!" he sounded extremely alarmed but before he could make up an excuse the door opened and out walked Tori in some overly pink thing some would call sexy. He let out a sigh and his hand came and covered his face. Another knock was on the door but it opened before he even went to it.

In walked Alyssa in some similar hideous thing. "Hey I hope you don't mind I stripped just outsi-" she stopped staring at Jade. A grim look of satisfaction came across her face. She walked over to Beck in what was supposed to be a hip swaying turn on of a walk but looked more like a twitch. She draped herself across Beck pushing herself up against him.

Jade put on one of her best sarcastic smiles then put her education to good use and acted. "Well I hope you enjoy your threesome Becky." She strutted out of the RV pausing only to knock two candles onto the carpet. Tori and Beck quickly scrambled to put them out.

When Jade was out the door she sprinted to her car. She heard footsteps on the concrete behind her. She didn't turn though she got in her car shoved the keys into the ignition and even when Beck knocked on her passenger window stomped on the pedal. She sped off and didn't look back.

She went straight home. When she got inside she passed her parents without so much as a nod of recognition. She went into her gothic room and slammed the door shut. She went into her bathroom and stripped faster than ever before. She ran the water hot so it almost burnt her skin. While she filled the tub up she went into her medicine cabinet and grabbed out her sleeping pills. She went into her make-up drawer next and took out Beck's favorite shade of red for her. She wrote on the mirror and sat in the tub. 'I loved you and you left me. I tried to ignore it I tried to turn it all a blind eye. But I couldn't. I love you, I always did and I always will. Goodbye.' She felt the water singeing her skin and turning it a light red. She took a gulp of water and swallowed some of the pills. Then she took her razor and scraped it across her wrists. She laid her head back down on the plaster and waited.

Her eyesight started to blur and she thought she might have heard a door slam? That's weird. A tall blurry figure stood, back to her. They suddenly whipped around and looked at her. "No!" a male voice cried. The boy lifted her from the tub and found towels quickly wrapping her wrists. "Mrs. West please call 9-1-1!" he sounded so sad. Why so sad? She thought. There's no reason to be sad, everything's numb everything's fine. No sadness. Saddness is bad.

"Don't be sad," she whispered.

"Jade I'm so sorry," his voice was frantic. Jade? Was that her? Was she Jade? "I, I never should have don't that! I love you I know I do. I'm so sorry I cheated on you so much. You're so beautiful why did it take this for me to see?"

"It'll all be ok," she said as her voice faded away. The next thing she felt was blindness, but that was normal.

AN: well I'm thinking of writing a sequel called "The Seduction of Beck Oliver" but I'm not sure. So please give me your feedback. I know Jade is a little out of character but I hope you still enjoyed it.


	2. The Seduction Of Beck Oliver

**AN: Dedicated to Always A Sucker 4 Romance**

The Seduction of Beck Oliver

Where did he get off? Holding her? Hugging her? Pretending to love her? Humph Jade walked defiantly down the streets. Cat had offered to come with her but after Jade revealed that she knew about Beck's flirting around Cat retracted her offer. Jade had hoped Cat may just come clean and confess to her messing around with Beck as well but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Jade clutched the jacket to her and inhaled, Beck's scent was still all over it from when Beck had carried her to the car to take her to the hospital. But as she walked away from the hospital and towards her house she was depressed. She was depressed because she had lost her boyfriend. She was depressed because he didn't care. She was depressed because she did. She was depressed because she had fallen to the temptation of suicide…and failed.

Jade sighed and slowly brought the jacket to her nose and inhaled. Memories flooded back and tears bit at her eyes. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes cast down and shoulders shaking. She bit her lip and tried not to sob but as the sadness overwhelmed her she cried in the middle of the public sidewalk. Though not very crowded she still hated that she was weak. She covered her face with the jacket and wailed her heart out.

"Now, now, don't cry," a voice said coming and resting their hand on her shoulders. "Whatever it is it'll be ok," Jade was pulled into the strong embrace of a man. Well a boy, a boyish man? She tried to push away but he held strong "it'll be ok," he assure. "It's ok to cry every once in a while."

Jade cried for a few more moments before sniffing to a halt. She wiped her eyes and backed out of the man's arms. "Hey there's some pretty eyes," he said looking down at her.

She blushed and turned away from him "I, I don't know you," she said.

"I know I'm sorry. My name is Josh," he said wiping away one last tear that remained on her cheeks. "Now tell me why are you crying in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"I, I don't wanna talk about it!"

"I can understand that," he said looking up at the sky. "I can't say that I'd want to talk about something that brought me to such grieving tears."

Jade bit her lip and began walking again. She was a bit confused as Josh began to follow after her though. "So tell me is it about a boy?" he pushed just a bit.

Jade sighed "yes. He cheated on me, with like everyone, and then I tried to commit suicide. He rescued me but now I feel like he'd just do it all again."

"Well that's easy," Josh said smiling at her. "If you want to rope him down all you need is some brilliant seduction."

"What?" Jade's face turned crimson. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Well if you want to keep him you need to wow him, and it's really easy if you use seduction. I'll help you if you want," Josh said pushing her from the sidewalk into a store that Jade hadn't noticed.

"Ew gross where are we?" Jade said covering her eyes.

"What you can't tell me you've never been in a sex shop. I mean if he slept around with other girls then it makes sense that you'd sleep with him too right?"

"Well ya but I I didn't come to places like this!"

"Oh stop sniffing and woman up," he said pushing her deeper into the store. "Let's find something stunning and jaw dropping."

He took her to the clothing section and held different two piece outfits in front of her. "Hey stop it! What do you think you're doing!" her cheeks were a fiery red as he kept holding things up against her.

"What size are you anyways?" he asked looking in between her chest and the bra pieces.

"Are you sure you aren't some escaped pedophile!" she yelled covering her chest.

"This one," he said holding a piece out to her rather than answer her question. It was black with hot pink lace and had hearts on the bottom and heart clip suspenders to hold up lace leggings.

"I will _not_ wear that," Jade said indignified.

"Come on, you'd totally knock any man out in this. It's worth a shot in trying to get your man back." He winked and shoved it in her hands along with a twenty and went her to the front counter. He waved as he left the store and Jade paid for the outfit while blushing.

"Hi," Jade whispered standing just in front of the bathroom door as Beck entered his RV. Her eyes were down and she was fiddling with her hands. She blushed and didn't meet his eyes as he came in. She heard him drop his bag and she squeezed her eyes shut. When he said nothing Jade looked up and opened one eye just a crack.

"W-o-w," Beck said breathlessly. "Is that, is that for me?"

Jade nodded and bit her lip "unless you don't want-"

"Shut up," Beck said cutting her off and kissing her deeply. "It's not that I don't want, it's that I don't deserve." He hugged her shoulders and drew her close. "I hurt you so badly and yet here you stand in front of me looking drop dead gorgeous. And because of my previous actions you stand here self-conscious when instead you should feel like queen of the world. You look divine and like a God sent present but you don't even realize it." He cupped her face and kissed her soft lips.

"You don't have to dress like this to make me love you," Beck said. "I already love you, I was stupid and I was blind. I remember," he said pulling her close "on your mirror you wrote you tried to be blind. But it was I that was blind, I couldn't see the wonderful woman who I called my own."

Jade smiled up at him "well at least you see it now," she kissed him. "But can I please get out of this?" she squirmed.

**AN: Alright so here's the long awaited sequel while I've had a lot of people ask for it but Always A Sucker 4 Romance is the one who convinced me to finally write it. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Also check out my other stories (A Mutation is my current favorite) ^.^ thanks for your time. **


End file.
